THE ULTIMATE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE
by Blairoutloud1428
Summary: AH The gang all receive mysterious invitations to participate in THE ULTIMATE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE. With a psychopathic Carlisle, gun toting Bella, over emotional Jasper and a whole lot of cash on the line- Anything can happen. Warning language and potentially graphic material.
1. SO IT BEGINS!

**Hi guys, so as you know I can have some errr problems with finishing stories (or as you don't know because if I have zero intention of finishing it I take it down. But I got to writing this for kicks and giggles today and the next thing I know it's two hours later and I've written eight pages and feel more relaxed than I have in weeks. So I'm going to try to stick with this.**

**I mean I just found out that I'm going to have two roommates next year that are party hard girls and I'm scared as hell because I'm so socially awkward plus online math and the fact that I'm going to graduate from school before I'm even 20 has me stressed out. Ergo here is a bit of fun. Enjoy =D**

* * *

The hallway looks like something straight out of a low budget horror movie: flickering lights, cobwebs on the walls and the dumb chick with the flashlight walking down it anyway, while the audience screams "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, DON'T YOU KNOW THERE'S A PSYCHO KILLER BEHIND YOU?" at the movie screen.

Except this is real life, the dumb chick is me and there is no psycho killer behind me… I think. I glance over my shoulder, just to be sure. What's the harm in checking right?

Honestly I'm not sure what the hell I'm doing here. I mean I got this invitation in the mailbox, which was easily the creepiest invitation I've ever received- no return address, just my name Bella Swan on the front in all caps.

As the daughter of a cop you would think I'm smarter than this and I typically am, but the invite, well…

Looking down I read it again, for what is probably the millionth time.

**Greetings,**

**I a humble observer have been watching you for some time now and it has come to my attention that you are a nobody.**

**In your time here at Voltaire University, you have done nothing significant, blending in to the background doing your work than going home to read your sappy novels, feeling empty inside. **

**I offer you a chance to go from the background to the forefront, to be no longer a wallflower. If you choose to participate you will have a shot at something you deeply desire- to prove that you are a somebody, to be your own hero so to speak. Not to mention a small cash prize. **

**Go to the basement of Cullen Hall, and head towards the very back. Once there, turn left and walk until you see a door, enter that door and wait. I will arrive at 8:30, no latecomers will be allowed. This is your one and only chance. So what will it be Bella Swan? **

**Will you get the balls to stand out and shine? Or will you stay at home, and forever wonder what you're missing?**

**Sincerely yours,**

**A Friend**

Creepy, I know. But something in it struck a chord with me, despite the obvious stalking someone had to go in order to get this to me. You see I've been a good girl my whole life- the chief's daughter, never getting into any kind of trouble or doing anything even remotely reckless.

I am graduating from college in two months and I've never gotten drunk, slept with a stranger or done anything that most other kids my age have. So yeah, for once in my fucking life I'm not being sad and pathetic. And if this guy who sent me the letter turns out to be a psychopath, well me and my conceal to carry permit will have something to say about that.

Breathing heavily, I approach the door, right when I put my hand on the knob I feel someone place a hand on my shoulder.

I react purely on instinct, whipping around I bring my knee up to where I think my assailant's groin will be. Years of mixed martial arts have served me well, and it makes contact, as he goes down I whip my Beretta pistol out of the waistband of my jeans and aim it at the guy.

"Don't kill me!" he cries, panicked, his bright green eyes wide with fear. Oh shit.

"Oops, my bad," I say, placing the safety back on my gun and putting it back where it belongs, against my side. I offer a hand to help him up, which he eyes warily; his hand is hovering over his junk, protectively.

"Why the fuck do you have a gun?" He asks angrily, glaring at me.

"I'm the police chief's daughter pretty boy, what do you expect?" I say, returning his glare. I've never really liked Edward Cullen. His parents gave a crapload of money to the university so their precious darlings could go to school, without having to worry about the burdens and stress of academics, or at least that's what Jessica Stanley, who lives two floors down from me told me. She works in the University President's office so I'm rather inclined to believe her.

"Jesus, never thought I'd be killed by a girl who is half my size," he mumbled, "Although dying of a gunshot wound, meeting a mysterious stranger seems like a decent way to go," he mutters.

"My gun is pink and has sparkles on it, and its name is Etta," I tell him icily.

"That does lessen the cool factor," he agrees nodding. Groaning, he manages to lift himself from the floor into a seating position. "Although, I gotta say you naming your guns pegs you as a crazy person," he adds.

"Have you been listening to yourself? This whole conversation has been about cool ways to die and how kick ass I am," I tell him.

"Delusions of grandeur check. Also I don't ever remember saying the words kick ass in reference to you," he says.

"Dude there was no need, she whooped your ass," a gleeful voice said from down the hall, making me and Edward jump.

"No need to pull Etta out on me," Emmett, McCarthy says, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Emmett," I exclaim happily. I actually like Emmett, I've never spoken to him in person, but everyone likes Emmett.

"So you're the psychopath who sent us all those letters?" Edward asks, clearly surprised.

"Nah, do you really think I have the time or the brains for that? Nope, I got a letter promising me an epic night if I showed up and here I am," Emmett said, proudly, throwing his arms out, an act which makes Emmett take up basically the whole hallway as he is a gargantuan man.

"Shall we go in then?" I say, pointing at the door, behind me.

Emmett nods, "sure, let me just help Eddie boy here find his balls, and we'll be right there."

Eddie boy shoots Emmett a glare, which would have made weaker men tremble. Probably a dumb idea since Emmett can crush him like an ant.

I snort with laughter, and make my way into the room. Opening the door I see three other people already inside, one the blonde is the 'it girl' on campus, Rosalie Hale. Next to her, trying to look cooler than he actually is is her twin brother, Jasper and across from them is a tiny girl, that if I wasn't roommates with her my freshman year, could never believe was in college, Mary 'Call me Alice for no apparent reason whatsoever because it's nowhere in my name' Brandon.

She jumps up, at the door opening, a ball of nervous energy and squeals at such a high pitch it almost goes past what a human can hear, _almost, _at the sight of me.

"OMG, Bella!" she squeals, tackling me in a hug.

"Hi, Alice," I say awkwardly, I don't like hugging people, I'd much rather be shooting things. Awkwardly, I manage to pull her off of me, but she grabs my hand and holds on to like it's her fucking lifeline or something.

Silently, I sit next to her while she blabbers on about…. Something. Honestly she could be giving me the meaning of life and a guidebook on how to be happy and I wouldn't know it- hell she could be describing in vivid detail how she's going to murder me and get away with it (a conversation we actually did once have) and I'd still be sitting here, smiling and nodding, pretending to be paying rapt attention.

After a few minutes, I checked my watch; 8:29 the creepy invite said to be here at 8:30 so any second now we should meet who... What the fuck?

The room starts to fill with smoke, Alice looks at me wide eyed with panic and has a death grip on my hand. Jesus it's like she's giving birth or something. Everyone is on their feet now, looking around nervously. Obviously this was a huge mistake and we're all going to die.

A panel opens up in the floor and a man rises from it on some kind of mechanical platform, with a wicked grin on his face. His hair is slicked back with ew- what looks like grease, and his eyes are a bright blue, twinkling as if he has something mischievous going on, which he probably does.

Music starts to play in the background, and I share a glance with Edward.

"What the fuck is this? Vegas or something," he mutters under his breath. I chuckle, because well this man obviously has a flair for the dramatic.

The platform has apparently gone as high as it will go, or else it's malfunctioning. The man ends the music with the click of his remote, and smiles at us.

"Well, well, well quite the turnout this year for my little game. Yes, oh I do think this will be the best game ever," he mutters, whether to himself or to us I have no idea. I get the vibe that this guy should be locked somewhere with a padded room and armed guards, if you know what I'm saying.

He whips back his cape- yes he's wearing an actual motherfucking cape, and beams at us.

"Why are we here," Rosalie barks, staring him down. Our host is unfazed he just smiles.

"Why you're here for the game of course!" He says; as if it's something we should already know.

"What game," Rose asks, suspiciously her eyes narrowing.

"Why my dear Rosalie," he says, with a chuckle, "the ULTIMATE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE," he announces, grandly. We all look at each other. Is he serious? Did he seriously invite us all down here to play a game traditionally played at 13-year-old girls' slumber parties?

"Hey aren't you a janitor here or something?" Jasper asks, suddenly as if just placing him.

The man glares at Jasper. "I am no mere Janitor, young man," he says, in a whisper that creeps me out. He turns and looks at all of us one by one. "I am Carlisle!" He announces boldly, "Your Master of the Games, Judge, Creator and Host!"

"So you're the one that sent us the creeptastic letters?" Alice asks.

"It was I who invited you here, yes," Carlisle says carefully. He's obviously annoyed, and who wouldn't be? He plans this spectacular entrance and we interrupt him every five seconds. I actually feel kind of bad for the guy, which is probably why when Emmett starts to say something I whip out Etta, and shoot the ceiling a few times, raining dust on all of our heads.

"Can you please just let the man talk?" I ask, annoyed.

Carlisle's eyes brighten.

"Thank you Bella," he says, beaming at me. "I'll have to get one of those," he adds eyeing Etta. Everyone in the room shudders in varying degrees, and pretty much everyone gives me the stink eye. The idea of Carlisle with a gun isn't pleasant.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, you are here to play not just a mere game of truth or dare oh no, you shall be playing THE ULTIMATE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE," he says, beaming. There's an awkward pause and I choose this moment to raise my hand- it would be hypocritical to just interrupt after I went all trigger-happy.

"Yes Bella," Carlisle says, continuing to smile, in a way that's bordering on serial killer-esque.

"Umm sorry, but how is the ultimate game of truth or dare-"

"THE ULTIMATE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE," he bellows.

"Err right how is THE ULTIMATE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE any different than regular truth or dare?"

"Glad you asked, Bella darling. Well in THE ULTIMATE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE to start with I've created a point system, which I will give out at my discretion based on the daringness of the dare, and the aplomb in which the dare is pulled off, with a small amount given to the inventor of the dare for creativity. At the end of the night the player with the highest number of points will win _The Pot_," he says. He starts to laugh maniacally, as he goes back to the back of the room and presents a kitchen pot to us- filled with the most cash I have ever seen in real life.

All the jaws in the room collectively drop.

I can't take my eyes off it. As a college graduate, to say that I will be severely in debt is an understatement. I don't just want this money- I _need _it.

"Yes, yes yes NOW you're all interested," Carlisle says with a smile. Damn straight, that money is going to be mine, I mean how bad can a game of truth or dare be?

* * *

**Teehee yes just how bad can it be? **

**Also if you guys have any ideas for good dares and by good I mean, raunchy gasplike no she didn't kind of dares, please review and tell me- they might just wind up in a future chapter. **

**Or just you know review to tell me your thoughts whatevs it's all cool.**


	2. TRUTH IS FOR PUSSIES!

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! Thank you for you lovely people who reviewed. I STILL WANT YOUR DARES! **

**So send me a review with your suggestions! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: TRUTH IS FOR PUSSIES**

"All right," Carlisle says, smiling serenely at us. Things are finally going the way he planned. The attitude of the room has shifted, where five minutes before we were all unfocused, slightly scared out of our wits and prepared to beat the living shit out of 'Master' Carlisle, now everyone has a determined look on their face, all of us staring at the pot hungrily, as if it were a slab of bacon and we were all about to die of starvation.

"Since Bella was so kind as to intervene on my behalf earlier, she shall start out little game as the darer daring- oh let's see," Carlisle surveys the room thoughtfully, trying to pick out a proper victim for me.

"Wait we don't get to pick our own victims?" Jasper intercedes.

Carlisle glares at him and walks right up to him until he is two inches "I AM THE MASTER," he bellows right in Jasper's face. Jasper stumbles back, shocked and probably partially deaf.

"Besides, if I left it up to you vagrants you might purposefully exclude someone, thus not allowing that player to gain any points and that just wouldn't be fair," Carlisle snaps.

"Since you are obviously so eager, you can be the first person to get an opportunity to get on the board," Carlisle says, dramatically whipping out a clipboard from the depths of his cloak.

"Err, ok," Jasper says nervously, looking at me pleading me to go easy on him. Fat chance of that, there's money on the line.

"Ok Jasper," I say sweetly. "Truth or dare?" In my head I am coming up with the most evil little dare for him, and am practically cackling with glee.

Jasper shifts around nervously than says, "truth." The whole room goes silent for a moment. Did he really just pick truth?

"Seriously man?" Emmett says, throwing his hands up.

"Dude did you see her face? It's always the quiet ones who wind up being utterly diabolical!" He shouts.

Carlisle clucks disapprovingly a few times, than stops and just stares ahead of himself, a blank look on his face.

"Is he ok?" Alice asks, concerned. I shrug because how the hell would I know; I'm majoring in English for fucks sake.

"TRUTH IS FOR PUSSIES!" Carlisle screams suddenly, making us all jump again. Than without another word, he turns around and starts grabbing some things from a bag he brought, that apparently none of us noticed.

His face grim, he pulls out a water bottle filled with something and an unmarked prescription pill bottle, which he removes two pills from.

"For choosing truth, you must take these pills, and drink the entire contents of this water bottle," Carlisle announces.

"But I chose truth-" Jasper stutters.

"Yeah you did, like the wuss that you are," Rose says, disgustedly.

"Oh my dear boy," Carlisle chuckles, unsympathetically. "After taking these you aren't going to tell us a single lie all night," he says.

"Err, but.."

"Dear God Jasper it's called THE ULTIMATE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE, what did you think would happen?" Edward says.

"But.. but," seeing the looks on our faces, Jasper finally realizes the predicament he's is and sighing, takes the water bottle and pills from Carlisle, looking at them like they're some sort of death sentence.

"Nobody's ever died from taking these, right?" Jasper asks Carlisle, worried.

Carlisle scoffs at the question "No not yet," he says.

"Well that's comforting," Jasper mutters darkly. He sighs gives us one last pleading look, and then downs the pills.

"Good, now chug," Carlisle demands. Jasper obediently opens the cap of the blue plastic water bottle and begins to drink.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug," Emmett begins to chant. The rest of us jump in immediately.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" We all scream until Jasper tips the water bottle over, triumphantly.

"That was delicious, what the hell was that," he asks Carlisle, a huge grin on his face.

"Strawberry cosmopolitan, my wife's special recipe," Carlisle says, grinning.

"A girly drink for a girly man," I say, nodding understandably.

"Exactly," Carlisle replies. "Now for choosing truth both Jasper and Bella received fifty points, but for being a little bitch about it Jasper lost forty but gained another ten for chugging his cosmos," Carlisle informs us.

"I feel emotionally violated by your continuing assaults on my manhood," Jasper slurs.

"Jesus," Edward mutters. I have to agree, I don't care what anyone is coming up with, and I am NOT picking truth, a sentiment, which seems to be agreed upon by everyone else.

"All right Jasper," Carlisle says, ignoring his little outburst. "You get Emmett as your first target."

Jasper whips his head towards Emmett, an action, which causes him to stumble a little.

"Whoa guys, I'm ok!" He says, grinning.

"I can't believe you're drunk off Cosmos," Rose says, hanging her head in shame.

"You know what Roshalie," Jasper slurs, pointing a finger at her. "They were delicious. I'd get Cosmos every day if I weren't a MAN," he says banging his fist on the wall.

"I'm not totally sure you are a man," Edward mutters.

"All right children," Carlisle says, smiling at us all.

"All right Emmett, truth or-" Jasper starts.

"DARE!" Emmett screams, not letting him finish.

Jasper grins. "OK Emmett, let's see how manly you are after this! I dare you to dress in drag, go to a bar and hit on guys until you have at least three phone numbers!"

Emmett isn't even fazed. "Bring it on, dude. But we may have trouble finding someone that will fit all this," Emmett replies, gesturing to himself.

Carlisle smirks, "I think I know someone who can help with that."

* * *

**Yes indeed.. Chapter 3 is on it's way! REVIEW BOX IS BELOW!**


End file.
